fanfictionworldffwfandomcom-20200214-history
Ravena Felidae
Ravena Felidae, a Nekomata-Girl and former rogue is a Kurotsubasa member who joined sometime after getting aquainted with the Guild. It is revealed her real world name is Abby (Or at least that's what she wants people to call her). ---- Story A cat-addicted girl who has problems socializing in real life, spends most of her time in FFW hanging out in the fanfics she has created. Having been bullied psychologically in real life, Ravena has a separate darker personality created from suppressed negative emotions. Being an empathetic person by nature, Ravena is always willing to listen and offer wise advice while offering a cat's paw to help anyone in need. Joins Shadow on the quest to solve FFW's crisis. Appearance 'Felidae' Ravena Felidae has a baby face, golden cat eyes, shoulder length dark brown hair with lots of bouncy curls. Her fringe covers a scar on her forehead wear she used to have her Chakra Ruby. She has a ofpair fluffy coffee colored tails (both prehensiel) and cat ears. Figure is hourglass curvy with a D-cup bust. She also has a small pair of dark brown wings that can grow out when needed. Her usual clothing consists of dark red sleeveless top under a long black jacket with high collar with black belt and black tights. Around her neck is a black collar with a golden bell around neck with black knee-high boots for footwear. Although 20, her height is around 152 cm, making her the shortest member of Kurotsubasa. Coupled with her baby face, Ravena is also easily mistaken as the youngest member or least younger than her actual age. A running gag is people usually mistake her for being younger than themselves. Sometime during the Eclispe Tournament, Ravena gained the Taboo mark on her collarbone. Her hair and outfit get changed during her participation of the Crystal Tournament sometime after regaining her Chakra Ruby. 'Magical Form' Ravena's wings are enlarged and more streamlined while her hair becomes more tame and wavy rather than curly. She also becomes taller, closer resembling Felis. Her bell remains but her dress is an off-shoulder, long-sleeved red dress with a long skirt that has high slits whish reveal Ravena's legs. The dress has a red hue to with a red collar and cuffs with sleeves that resembles Raven's(Teen Titans) with red circular gems rimmed with gold. She also has the same belt Raven wore with her costume. In this form, it also reveals Ravena's Chakra Ruby on her forehead for the first time. Raven's Familiar When she was Raven's Familiar, Rave wore a red version of Raven's (Teen Titans) cloak and leotard. 'Felis' When Felidae converts to Felis, her curls will straighten out and become long and straight. Her appearance will also gradually alter into a more taller, adult like version so that she appears more her age. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. 'Nirvana' In Nirvana Phase, she becomes taller, her hair grows long and wavy curling slightly at the ends. Her wings also grow out and become large and majestic, turning golden in color. Her outfit also changes into an off-shoulder, long sleeved, hooded red and black dress with a gold chain belt. 'Real World' See: Abby Personality Felidae Ravena is a generally cheerful, honest girl who is hardly ever seen without a smile on her face and takes her friendships seriously. She may also be viewed as a bit ditzy sometimes. Her personality is somewhat childish although she does have her mature moments. Ravena also possesess an empathetic nature making easy to spot someone in need and lend a helping hand. A noticeble trait of hers is her way of speaking. Of course as a catgirl, Ravena speaks with the traditonal "-nya" at the end of most of her sentences although she tends to vary on this such as using "-Nyanyo", "-Nyanyoda", "-Nyaru". Ravena is also aware that due to her honesty she can be quite naive, making her easily insecure about others due to be bullied a lot since elementary school and throughout high school. Nonetheless, Ravena is easily trusting and willing to help people regardless of their history, a trait she is constantly chided for. Despite acting childish most of the time, Ravena has shown to be a caring and loving older sister towards her brother WhiskasFriskas and is very capable of taking a caregivers role if need be. Felis Felis is Ravena's separate personality created from negative emotions which were suppressed while Ravena was still Raven's Familiar. Unlike Felidae's more loving and cheerful nature, Felis is cold, sadistic and is not afraid to kill anyone in cold data. She is also more manipulative and calculative, torturing people psychologically. Her personality is also more mature, seductive and cruel and she is not above giving people harsh cruel truths about themselves. She is also more logic-driven rather than emotionally driven like Felidae. It's because of this, Felis is not easily affected by psychological games. In her Lunatic Phase, Felis becomes more vicious and bloodthirsty attacking anyone in glee. She also drops the "-nya" at the end of her sentences. Despite being Felidae's dark side, she does retain some bits and pieces of Felidae's goodness. Ravena Panthera Panthera is a result of Felidae's and Felis's energies becoming synchronized. She is a serene figure of a few words who usually carries a gentle smile on her face. Raven's Familiar Prior to becoming Ravena Felidae, Rave was a VERY temperamental person who was prone to very violent mood swings, hardly ever smiling. A rogue, Rave was one who lived by her own rules and refused the company of others, but this was mostly because she was afraid of being rejected by others. Since she met Punnya, her temper became more gentle and calm in comparison. Real World See: Abby Pre-Cannon When Ravena was in her early teens, she went by the name of Raven's Familiar, an ordinary cat-gril rogue who had difficulty controlling her emotion based powers. As a result, R.F. would always be in some kind of trouble with the Admin guards or involved in some kind of brawl with other players. Being emotionally unstable, Rave will be prone to unleash bursts of rage from time to time, her temper ablaze. When being chased by the Admin guards, Rave would frequently hide in the underground network hidden beneath the city. It was in these tunnels that Rave stumbled across a tiny Neko-Manju kitten which Rave adopted and raised, naming it Punnya due to the sound it makes. Since then, Rave and Punnya became inseparable and were always facing trouble together. One day, Rave was once again found herself getting involved in a fight with her on the losing end. Just as she was about to get finished off, Punnya protected her at the last minute which resulted in the Neko-Manju getting stabbed and critically injured. Seeing her pet injured, Rave became insane with rage and began to go wild attacking her opponent, beating him close to death when Punnya was able to manage her special power, Serenity Croon, that brought Rave back to her senses. After successfully healing Punnya, the Neko-Manju suddenly coughed up a magical orb which was revealed to be a pair of Neko Bells. Once attached, Rave found all her negative emotions disappearing while Punnya simultaneously grew her wings, a sign of their connection. Their bond also resulted in Rave earning herself a second tail, hence turning her into a Nekomata-girl. Sometime later, Rave decided to change her appearance and her name, thus becoming Ravena Felidae. Cannon(FFW) While exploring the underground tunnels of Tokyo City for treasure, Ravena and Punnya were unfortunate enough to run into an evil player called DarkSin98. Despite putting up a fight Ravena got over-powered by Dark leaving Punnya to escape and find help. Not too long afterwards, while being chased by Admin guards, Punnya was fortunate enough to bump into Kurotsubasa and was somehow able to communicate her situation. Kurotsubasa (minus Keybladedude), were led by Punnya to the underground tunnels. While getting ambushed by mutant wolves and onigumo beasts, Kurotsubasa were joined by Cast and Leon, who were there to investigate strange going ons. The group eventually finds Dark and Ravena. After a fierce battle, Kurotsubasa were able to defeat Dark with Ravena dealing the finishing blow. Sometime since the incident, Ravena (still not yet an official member) and Illu were chasing their pets who were being controlled by player, BloodxForxMyxRose, an old "acquaintance" from Shadow's past. Both girls were soon defeated by Rose, who in turn (after dressing them up as maids, don't ask) controls the two to attack Shadow. Shadow was fortunately able to snap the two back to reality, followed by defeating Rose soundly. Not long after that, when they received news of the upcoming tournament upon returning to the guild, Ravena was officially been declared a member of Kurotsubasa. Weapons/Items Neko Bell The Neko Bell is a magical item that both Ravena and Punnya wear around their necks. The Neko Bell functions as a seal that surpresses Felis within Ravena's subconcious. It also connects Ravena with Punnya mentally and emotionally. Unforutunately there is one drawback; the longer Felis remains active, the less the bell would try to suppress her. Instead, it would begin to try and suppress Felidae instead. Golden Gauntlets The Golden Gauntlets are gauntlets that partially covers Ravena's forearms. They are virtually indestructable and serve as defense for Ravena who uses her quick reflexes to block projectiles or other attacks in a style similar to Wonder Woman. Twin-Tail Whips The Twin-tail Whips are Ravena's main weapons of choice. They are a long pair of black and red whips whch are hidden within Ravena's sleeves. Using her chakra, Ravena is able extend the length of the whips or make them harden into spikes. Book Of Mystics A rare spellbook Ravena received from RoM as a birthday present for unlocking the seal on it. It reveals what Ravena needs to know rather than what she wants and it seems to possess a mind of it's own. When opened it appears blank unless it senses what the reader seeks. It possesses the knowledge of all things magical from spells, to realms, to rituals or beasts. It is revealed to be compatible to Ravena's aura therefore making her the only one who can understand it's words unless someone else is able to channel her aura through the use of a medium or is a more powerful magic user. Shadow is an exception because of the Taboo mark Ravena gave him allows him to read it through her eyes, so to speak. Chakra Ruby An oval shaped ruby that used to be located in the middle of Ravena's forehead during her rogue days as Raven's Familiar. The Ruby helps Ravena to channel her magic more easily and even enhances her magical capabilities. During her time training, RoM had her abilities limited by removing the Ruby and held on to it until the Crystal Tournament. Once Ravena regained back possesion of the Ruby, Ravena was able to unlock her Magical Form once more (now different from her Rogue days) as well as her full magic potential. 'Punnya Weapons:' Punnya Cannon Punnya Cannon is Ravena's special Weapon created when her pet Neko-Manju, Punnya, combines with her arm. Punnya Cannon has the ability to absorb the user's element and convert it into a destructive beam. Punnya Cannon: Bazooka Mode Meant for group attacks. Ravena will stand at the back while others will support the main body. Punnya Bow Punnya takes the form of a long bow. This mid/long-range weapon delivers attacks in the form of arrows made from compressed magic. Punnya Puncher Looks like boxing glove. A Close Combat Weapon that enhances a single punch with magic. Punnya Sniper A sniping rifle for precise long-ranged attacks. Punnya Hammer A meteor hammer for Close to Mid-Ranged attacks. Punnya Mallet A long war hammer that Ravena uses for close combat attacks. Melodic Mic The Melodic Mic is an item Ravena found in the Underground Tunnels recently while scavenging there. At first it appeared to be inactive so Ravena kept it in hopes to sell it. However thanks to a certain incident, Ravena was able to activate it with her spirit, presenting her with the Idol Form and song, My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew theme song). The Melodic Mic turns out to be a Magical item that is activated by the Music in one's heart. Whoever it reacts to is granted an Idol Form as well as a song that is compatible with the user. The Mic will then convert the user's Music into a power that can be used for battle. Different users will be granted different Idol forms. The mic itself resembles a microphone from Mermaid Melody except it is white and with a gold mouth piece. When activated, it's appearance changes to suit the user's Idol form. If the Idol form is strong enough, the Idol can easily enchant others to become back up. This spell is called "Harmonic Spirt". Idol Songs have different effects but are mainly used solely for support in battle and affect those that the singer has in mind. For example, Ravena's songs both renew fighting spirit and increases the abilities of her comrades. As Felis, her songs can manipulate the shadows and hypnotize men. Fiction Powers Teen Titans Raven's Shadow Magic: Telekenises, Telepathy, Levitation, Empathy, Healing and Magical Knowledge Avatar: The Last Airbender Chi-Blocking (Ty Lee): Self-Explanatory Naruto Yamanaka Mind Jutsu: All the Yamanaka Clan techniques. Original Power Nekomata Like all cat girls, Ravena possesses the basic feline abilities but being a Nekomata she also gains demon based abilities as well. Feline Abilities: ''-Super Agility'' ''-Flexibilty'' ''-Balance'' ''-Night Vision'' ''-Super Hearing'' ''-Enhanced Speed'' ''-Enhanced Smell'' ''-Super Jumping and Climbing abilities'' Nekomata Abitlities: ''-Conjuring Fire and Spirit balls. '''-Fly'' ''-Enhanced Strength'' ''-Shapeshifting'' Information Gathering During her time as a rogue, Ravena's main specialty was information gathering. Thanks to her stealth and sharp hearing, Ravena was considered the "Mata-Hari" in the information network. Even in the present, Ravena still hangs on to a couple of "cards" she can play when the time comes and that includes Reader-of-Many, who she apparently has some history with. Transformations Felis When Felidae transforms to Felis, Ravena's curls will straighten out and become long. Her eyes become a brighter yellow taking on a more wild look. Idol Form In Idol form, Ravena's jacket disappears and gets replaced with a frilled black short skirt with a golden and black belt. Her top becomes a single-strap top that slings from her right shoulder while her gauntlets are replaced with long red fingerless gloves with round gold -rimmed black jewels on the back of her hands. (Like Raven from Teen Titans.) Her boots become trimmed with a gold design while her laces become gold as well. Finally a gold ribbon will appear in her hair with a small fluttering bow adorning her left ear. The Melodic Mic will become a black cat's paw with a red fluttering ribbon adorned with a gold bell. Her Song is "My Sweet Heart" by Rika Komatsu and "Bouken Desho Desho" by Hirano Aya. Magical Form Like all Magical Girls, Ravena possesses a Magical Form which unlocks her full magical potential. When she was still a rogue, Ravena always stayed in her Magical Form but RoM sealed it away by removing her Chakra Ruby when she was training under him. Right before the Crystal Tournament, RoM appeared and placed the Ruby back on to Ravena's forehead releasing her ability to unlock her Magical Form. When asked for his motives, RoM simply replies with a smile and says "You're ready now." Lunatic Phase Lunatic Phase, as explained by Punnya in catgirl form, is the name of Felis's full transformation which she undergoes if left alone for 12 hours. Felis's hair extends past her waist and gains red streaks in it while her jacket is discarded. Her wings also become larger and more ominous with white spikes jutting out at the joints. They also turn black with red streaks in it. Her tails also become more larger to the point she can use them as a back rest. '''Lunatic Idol Lunatic Idol is Felis's Idol Form. In this form her entire ensemble becomes a black and gold version of Felidae's Idol Form, except she has a tight mini skirt instead of frilled and the jewels on her hands are red. Her top also slings from the left instead of the right and is revealing her navel. The gold ribbon in her hair will appear around her neck and her arm gloves become netted arm gloves. The Melodic Mic will take the form of a black and gold headset with the mouthpiece poking out from the right side of her face. Her Song is Soul Eater's theme "Paper Moon" and "Ankoku no Tsubasa" in Lunatic Phase. When Lunatic Felis teams up Demon Illu, her song becomes "Black Diamond" by Nana Mizuki. With Felis's song and Demon Illu's Violin, together they form the Demonic Duet. Nirvana Phase Nirvana Phase occurs when Felis and Felidae's minds and energies are synchronized and merged. This creates a new form, Ravena Panthera. In Nirvana Phase, she becomes taller, her hair grows long and wavy curling slightly at the ends. Her wings also grow out and become large and majestic, turning golden in color. Her outfit also changes into an off-shoulder, long sleeved, hooded red and black dress with a gold chain belt. Nirvana Idol Panthera's oufit becomes all white and gold while the Melodic Mic becomes a white and gold variation of the headset she had as Felis. Her Song is "Taiyo ga Naiyo" by Nana Mizuki. Techniques/Magic 'Bakeneko-Ken' Bakeneko-ken or Monster Cat Fist is the taijutsu style of Ravena Felidae. It is a Capoeira/Pro-Wrestling based martial art with plenty of swift, dancer like moves that promise a deadly blow. Bakeneko-ken is swift and fierce and focuses on Fear. Ravena is able to use Bakeneko-Ken to project her Fear (which comes in the form of a Nekomata) to intimidate her oppoments. One of the main defining moves of Bakeneko-ken is that it enables the user to use their opponents as a climbing frame. Bakeneko Moves Elbow-Knee Whammy!: Ravena climbs on to her oponent's back and swings her body around the head while simultaneously driving her elbow and knee to the front and back of the head. Back-Breaker: Ravena sits herself on her opponent's shoulders and swings herself down parallel to theirs and wraps her legs and arms tightly around the neck and waist respectively. By quickly bending her body forward, Ravena can easily break her opponents spine in half. Five-Point Paralysis: Ravena strikes five major points on the body to paralyze her opponent. (Ankle, Spine, Shoulder, Neck, Forehead) Fear: '''Ravena projects a large apparition of a BakeNeko to intimidate opponents. Alternatively, Ravena releases a wave of killer intent. When either in Lunatic or Nirvana Phase, Ravena is able to project her Fear on a larger scale that it can paralyze people within a 5-mile radius. '''Ravena Propellor: Ravena swings her body parallel to her opponent's arm catching them in a headlock with her legs before forcing them into a rapid spin in the air, looking like it's namesake. Dance of the BakeNeko: A deadly dance of such ferocity and finesse that it mesmerizes the opponent to the point that they would not realize that they have been inflicted with wounds until its too late. This is Ravena's sure-kill technique. Phantom Paw: Ravena strikes so fast that a single strike hides two more strikes. The marks left behind resemble paw-prints, hence the name. Weapons Handler: Ravena has proven to be quite proficient in both Traditional and Modern Weaponry as shown when handling Punnya's weapon Forms. Spells As a controller of the element of Magic, Ravena is knowledgable of a few spells. The following are the known spells so far: +Neko-Neko-Nekoko: Ravena's regular spell chant. +Hana-Hana-Hanabi: Creates fireworks of fire flowers, mostly for show. +Tsume-Teka-Neko-Teka: A spell that transforms Ravena's nails into claws. +Neko-Nekobi-NekoHIBI!!!! : Conjures up fireballs. +Na-Na-Na-Nao-Nao...rasu~....: A healing song that Ravena sings to heal wounds, data or spiritual energy. +Mao-Mao-Maomoru: Conjures up a protective barrier. Body Takeover Body Takeover is a technique that Felis uses to take over Ravena's body without the removal of the Neko Bell. Ravena is completely unaware of this technique because Felis can only use it in one of two situations: Ravena is completely unconsious OR Ravena triggered her Mind Transfer Jutsu thus leaving her body completely vulnerable to Felis's use. The basic idea is that the Body Takeover can only work if Felidae's consiousness is out of commission. Punnya Weapon Attacks: Punnyanko Echo (Punnya Cannon) A powerful destructive beam created from the users element . Gigano Echo (Punnya Cannon: Bazooka Mode) Basically a larger scaled Punnyanko Echo. Different people bring different attacks: Gigano Echo: Magical Beast Rampage (Ravena, Illu and Bella) Illu's Beast of Miasma attack consisting of magical creatures of different elements from Bella. Gigano Echo: Magic Blizzard (Ravena, Naenia and Rose) A deadly tornado of magic enhanced ice and snow. Mao-Mao Arrow and Mao Arrow Barrage(Punnya Bow) An arrow made from condensed magic that provides a precise but powerful strike. Mao Arrow Barrage is basically a larger scale attack that fires a multitude of arrows. Meow Rumble (Punnya Puncher) A magic enhanced punch that packs a huge impact. Feli-Shot (Punnya Sniper) A single precise shot formed from compressed magic. Cat Impact (Punnya Hammer) A powerful strike delivered with magic. Gigano Cat Impact (Punnya Mallet) A larger more powerful version of the attack. 'Chakra Hair Trap Technique' Just like Ino during the Chunnin exams, Ravena has used this technique only once sometime after the Eclipse Tournament. After cutting and infusing her hair with chakra Ravena is able to use her hair to trap her victim in place. 'Mind Destruction Technique' A ninjutsu where one sends their chakra into the subject's nervous system, thus operating the enemies body at will. The enemies this technique is cast upon are completely under the users' control as their bodies become disconnected from their will. The difference between this, and the Mind Transfer Jutsu is, the caster doesn't project their consciousness into the enemies body. Situations of numerical superiority for the adversary are precisely where this technique, which freely manipulates human beings, will display its efficiency, by getting the enemies to turn on one another. Control can be exerted even from a distance. 'Mind Transfer Jutsu' This jutsu allows the user to transfer his or her conciousness into another's mind allowing full control of the victim's body for a limited period of time. However, this leaves the user's body unconcious and defenseless leaving him or susceptable to attacks. Ravena occasionally uses this jutsu to collect information or to sneak in to certain places fo intel. During her Rogue days, Ravena would often require to hide her body before casting the jutsu to keep it safe. 'Mind Transfer Clone Jutsu' Just like the Mind Transfer Jutsu , the user can cast his or her own mind into another only this technique allows more than one target (two to be precise for Ravena). Also like the Mind Transfer Jutsu the user's body is left defenseless. However it can travel in a curved line unlike the Mind Transfer Jutsu. Ravena rarely uses this technique because it splits her from Felis as they travel into two targets. Fortunately, once the time limit is up both Minds will be pulled back to Ravena's body. 'Nine-Life Recall' Nine-Life Recall is a risky forbidden spell that Ravena infused herself with for emergencies eversince the Eclispe Tournament. The spell activates when the user dies, appearing in the form of a ring of nine small fireballs (cat souls) and one large blue fireball (Human Soul) around Ravena. Each time the spell activates, one fireball will feed into the large blue one, signifying a life has been used up. This technically makes Ravena a short-term immortal. While a useful spell indeed, Ravena and Felis would rather not have the spell activate due to the dire consequences of a Forbidden Spell. For Ravena, due to having one human soul and nine cat souls, each time the spell activates, a piece of Ravena's human soul will be consumed and replaced by one of the feline souls. This would result in Ravena becoming more and more beast-like, possible becoming insane in the Real World. For Felis, each time the spell is used, she would also lose her existence within Felidae's mind. Ravena may also use the Nine-Life Recall to revive someone, but as a result the person will become linked with her in mind and spirit, allowing the two to literally see into each other's minds and feel each other's pain. When such a scenario occurs, the person the spell was used on will receive the Taboo as well. Relationships Also see: Ravena's Relationships Kurotsubasa: Shadowlight0982 Ravena seems to care a lot for Shadow's well-being and worries greatly when he is in trouble. It is hinted that she might have feelings for him considering how much Felis enjoys flirting with Shadow. However, it is unknown whether Ravena herself is aware of this. Ravena's pet name for Shadow is "Shadow-kyun". Generalhyna Ravena is usually Bella's partner-in-crime in some pranks due to their cheeky natures. Ravena often has fun teasing Bella about her lack of a bust and often gets into childish squabbles with her. Despite this, Rave is fond of Bella. Ravena's pet name for Bella is "Bella-Chi" or "Hy-Nya". DrummerBoy4Life Ravena considers DB as a very good friend and enjoys his love for music, often dancing when DB is drumming. Ravena's pet name for him is "DB-Chan". Keybladedude Ravena admires Key for his extensive knowledge on FFW and respects him greatly. Her pet name for him is "Ani-Key". Illu and Mukurowl Ravena shares a close friendship with Illu due both of them having a lot in common. For a example, them being new members, pet owners, possesing healing powers and the ability to fly. Both of them were also controlled by Rose giving them one more thing to bond over. Also, Ravena tends to assert herself as an older sister figure for Illu sometimes. Using her own experience as an older ond younger sibling, Ravena also tends to be the voice of reason for Illu's arguments with Aeon, being able to explain things from both sides. Ravena's pet name for Illu is "Illu-tan". Punnya Punnya is Ravena's beloved Winged Neko-Manju and best friend. Having raised Punnya since she was a kitten, Ravena is protective over her and loves her very much. Felis Being Ravena's split personallity, Felis and Felidae converse with each other every now and then. Since Felis is more mature and logic-driven, she often adds an opposing argument to Felidae's own decisions. Felis often refers to Felidae as DeeDee. Eventhough Felis is her dark side, Felidae does care for her not just because Felis is a part of herself but also as a separate person and values her existance despite everything. 'Team Mercernary': BloodXForXMyXRose Ravena habors some hostility towards Rose due to being a victim of her mind-control, thus bearing a grudge. Felis despises her for the same reasons. It is due to this Ravena showed little hesitation in releasing Felis during her fight with Rose. Ravena tends to either tease or insult Rose with various nicknames, the most common one being "Maid Fetish". Other nicknames include "Tater-Tots", "Ms. Hissy-Priss", "TsundeRose" and "Rosie". Despite this though they are surprisingly in sync when they fight. It is revealed by Rose in the Christmas Filler that she and Ravena have some history with each other, possibly from Ravena's time as a Rogue. Mister Grim Ravena gets along really well with Grim due being able to empathize with him as a bully victim and due to his fondness for cats as well as having many similar likes. A running gag is that Grim usually unfortunately ends up being on the receiving end of Ravena's (or any other female's) wrath due to being mistaken for Doppleman when he does his perverted antics. Grim enjoys touching Ravena's ears while Doppleman on the other hand enjoys touching Ravena's girly parts. Ravena usually calls him "Grimmy" while Doppleman is called "Pervy-Grimmy" or "PG" for short. Grim was also the first person Ravena confided in about her history with R-o-M. Naenia While Naenia and Ravena are actually close to the same age, Ravena holds some admiration for Naenia's maturity, respectfully and affectionately calling her "Nana-Oneesama " or simply "Nana-nee". Wolfey141 In regards to Wolfey, Ravena miraculously keeps forgetting him, so the first she always says to him is, "Who're you?" which pisses the hell out of him. 'Others:' Whiskasfriskas Whisk and Ravena have the typical sibling rivalry relationship. Whisk annoys and Ravena gets annoyed. However, even despite her childish persona, Ravena behaves like a mature older sister around her younger brother and cares for him very much despite everything else. Ravena will either refer to him as "Whisk", "Whisky" or "Lil'brother". Terrans Terrans and Ravena have been friends since they were nine and have stuck close with each other to the point they view each other like sisters. As a result, Ravena is very protective of Terrans and is willing to do anything to protect her even keeping Felis a secret for fear of hurting Terrans. Ravena will always affectionately call her "Terri". Reader-of-Many Ravena is well acquainted with RoM from her rogue days. She used to work for him in the past for money and also because she owes him for saving her life from the Admin. He was also the one responsible for training her powers and for the creation of Felis. Due to this, he can trigger her transformation by calling her name or with just his presence even without the removal of the bell. She is one of the few people in FFW who would rather avoid going RoM for help than meet him. RoM is the only one Ravena doesn't have a pet name for because she was forced to call him "Master" during her time training under him, much to her chagrin. RoM occasionally refers to Ravena as "MataHari". Aeon of Ragnarok Being the third born child in her family, Ravena tends to be the voice of reason and advice between Illu's and Aeon's arguments. After Aeon throws a 'big brother' tantrum, Ravena will usually be the one to talk and explain to Aeon things from Illu's point of view as a girl and from experience as an older and younger sibling. Also being older than Aeon himself (much to Aeon's shock) , Ravena is able to impose her "older sister" authority on him. She also calls him "Chokobi" to tease him as a variation of Illu calling him "Chocobo". Saintofall It could be Ravena's own experience with her own brother, but she acts very patient and sisterly towards Saint despite his immature tantrums and insults he throws at Ravena. Ravena's actions towards Saint tend to throw him off making him very flustered. It's possible that Ravena sees her own brother's proper original personality in Grim's brother. Ravena's pet name for Saint is "Toto". Music Themes Ravena Felidae: My Sweet Heart (Tokyo Mew Mew theme song) Ravena Felis: Paper Moon (Soul Eater Theme) Felidae and Felis: GOD KNOWS (Hirano Aya) Lunatic Phase: Ankoku no Tsubasa (Lady Bat, Mermaid Melody) NIrvana Phase: Taiyou ga Naiyo (Nana Mizuki) Quotes Felidae "It's true that my abilities are not one of the best, but what I lack in power, I make up with Creativity-HUNNYA!" "As much as we'd like to run from our past selves, sooner or later they will catch up to us..." "It's not the amount of strength or type of power you have that determines the fight, but how you're able to use it!" "The stronger fighter is not one without weaknesses, but rather one who can transform their weaknesses into strength-nya!" "Well, you know what they say! You can pick your friends and you can pick your nose, but you can't pick your friend's nose!" X3< "Hey I maybe small but I've got a big brain in my noggin'!" "Inner Demons? Are you kidding me? Felis is hard enough to handle as it is." (Shrugs) "Hey, I'm a girl of many talents with more than one personality. You think I wouldn't have earned a few nicknames by now?" "Felis may represent the darkness inside of me, but she is still a person. I don't know what I'd do without her, it's like having a big sister inside of me, you know...." "No matter whose side you're on Whisk, you're still my little brother and it's my duty to look after you." "Even if he did frame me, attacked me or hurt me....Whisk's my brother guys, I love him...." "Wandering Free, Flying Free, A Bright Smile Shines on my Face! Winged Cat Girl: Ravena Felidae-desunya~!" "I already had Nine Lives Shads, but those Lives are meaningless if the ones I hold close to me are dead." (Reacts to intense pain and receives a vision through Shadow's eyes before looking far off.) "Shadow's in trouble....." ---- (To Illu in Japanese) "Anata ga okoru toki Illu-tan ā, anata wa totemo kawaii-desunya! " ('Oh Illu-tan, you're so cute when you're angry~desunya!) '"Ne Illu-tan, aatashi wa anedakara anata wa, atashi wa mattaku Aeon wa kanjite iru ka ni kanrendzukeru koto ga dekimasu. Kare wa chōdo kare no imōto ga anzendearitai, sore ga subeteda." (Hey Illu-tan , because I'm an older sister, I can totally relate to how Aeon feels. He just wants his little sister to be safe, that's all.) "Anata ga nanika o kakushite iru watashi ga shitte iru, watashi wa anata ga Illu-tan no tame ni watashi o toru yori mo kansatsu-ryokuda. Watashi wa anata kara saibu o kyōsei naku shite kudasaimasenga, imamade watashi ni uso o tsukanai." (I know you are hiding something, I'm more observant than you take me for Illu. I will not force the details from you but please, don't ever lie to me.) ---- (To Aeon) "In my family, I'm the third child out of four, so I know what it's like to be protective of someone younger than you. But I also know what it's like to be protected by older siblings. It's hard to push that protective instinct, but believe me it's not usually a good thing. I know you love Illu and you think what you're doing is for her own good, but really, have you ever considered that you might be doing more harm than good?" "Look Chokobi, I don't what is it between you and Illu-tan, but you really got to let go of trying to protect her all the time. Believe me, as her brother you have every right to protective of her. Hell, everyone in Kurotsubasa wants to protect her. But the difference between your guild and ours, we trust Illu's strength and her abilities." "I AM VERY DAMN WELL AWARE SHE'S NOT MY SISTER!!!! But Illu's not a child anymore! Sure, you guys may have more history together, but do you even know what she's capable off? She works very hard not to be a burden to anyone and she has more spirit and strength than you give her credit for. Open your eyes, Chokobi. Illu's a young woman now, she can take care of herself." ---- (Aeon is staring in shock at being saved by Illu when Ravena appears next to him grinning.) "Like I said Chokobi, Illu's a lot stronger than you give her credit for." Aeon: You know talk pretty big for a kid. What are you, 13? 15? Ravena: I'm 20, Sugar-Buns. Aeon: 0_0 USO!!!!!!! You're two years older than me, you damn baby-faced cat!!!! Ravena: B/ -Shrugs- Bella (Sees what his happened and starts to snicker) hehe, she gotz you good Black Chocobo ---- (To BoP) "Oh Lord....the Don Juan Doofus is here...." "No BoP I would not go out with you." "Don't even think about it BoP." "BLOODY HELL!!! Leave Illu-tan alone you Gnasher!" (jumps in front of Illu and hisses at BoP) "That's it, I'm telling Fraulein." "Your heart isn't the only thing that's gonna get lost if you don't scram." (Sharpens claws) (After being suddenly swept up in a hug) "You have about two seconds to get your arms off me and to remove your hands from my rear before I snap them off and beat you with them." "Ever heard of 'Cat got your tongue'? Keep that in mind the next time you try to kiss me." ---- (To Fraulein) "Fraulein! Long time see~!" "Did you do something to your mane? It feels silkier than I remember it." Rave: I'll hold him and you kick. Fraulein: Sounds like a plan. ---- Felis (*smiles evilly*) "I'm Baa~aack~...." "It's against Felidae's rules to destroy others.... *smiles evilly* Good thing, I'm not her..." "You've been very naughty, cutting me like that. *Takes out whip* I'm afraid I'm gonna have to punish you now~! *Cracks Whip*" "Me? A Demon?! A Monster?! A Psycho-Bitch?! Don't you dare call me those names! *Smiles maliciously* I'm a BakeNeko-Girl, and don't you forget it!" "Oh I'm not mad, I'm Insane!" "I am the embodiment of her stone-cold jaded heart, I'm am the darkness that dwells in her mind, I am the rage and bitterness seeded in her soul, I am the Inner Demon, RAVENA FELIS!!!!" Gallery Kurotsubasa chibi page by raiju onna-d4vncv4.jpg|Ravena with Kurotsubasa Illu and ravena maids by raiju onna-d4y29ok.jpg|Maid mode Ravena felidae felis by raiju onna-d4y25pm.jpg|Ravena Felidae/Felis and Punnya illu__rose_and_ravena_felis_by_raiju_onna-d4vsqim.jpg|Ravena Felis, Illu, and Rose Ravena felis lunatic phase by raiju onna-d542a2y.jpg|Ravena Felis (Full Power) Felis.jpg|Lunatic Felis with the "Brothers Grim". Ravena and Shads.jpg|Awwwwwkward! Trivia *Ravena has a huge weakness for cream based pastries, namely cream puffs. *Ravena also enjoys and is talented at making desserts (especially ice-cream) and is a pretty strict critic when it comes to aesthetics, tastes, and texture of sweets. *Ravena possesses an eidetic memory which allows her to recall information easily. *Ravena has two older sisters and a younger (taller) brother in the Real World. Has sibling issues. *Ravena owns five cats in the Real World. *Despite her appearance being based on a cat, Ravena least favorite food is ironically seafood and has a mild allergic reaction to shellfish. Also, Ravena loves to eat spicy food. *Ravena's dream is to start her own award winning anime series and is currently a voice actress for kid cartoons such as Patch Pillows and Megaminimals (Season 2). *Eventhough Ravena possesses the ability to fly in FFW, she is actually terrified of heights in the Real World. *Ravena is the only Kurotsubasa member revealed to have a sibling player in FFW. (Whiskasfriskas) *Ravena makes use of an abandoned underground network beneath Tokyo City to scavenge for stuff or to travel undetected. She knows the tunnels like back of her hand. *Felis represents the more logical side of Ravena while Felidae represents the more emotional side. *Despite Ravena's ditziness, she displays an extensive variety of knowledge in various subjects due to the fact that researching is one of her hobbies, which usually results with people staring at her in shock. *Ravena is a Cross-Class Type. (Attack and Defence) *Ravena does the artwork for FFW. *Ravena enjoys to sing and dance but has little confidence in performing in front of others so she sings and dances when she thinks she's alone. *Ravena can speak three languages, English, Malay and Japanese. This makes her the only one in Kurotsubasa who can translate what Illu is saying when she is ranting in Japanese. *If there is one thing Ravena and Rose could agree and not fight on, is that they both hate Sakura of the BoD. ---- Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Demon Category:Female Category:Magic Category:Kurotsubasa Category:Pet Owners